Portal 2 Moubuis
by Super-Ari-Chu
Summary: Sonic and the Gang end up in a strange place with some strange robots.  Will they be able to escape this mad house? Or will some of them die trying?
1. HeDgEhOg

Portal 2 Moubuis:  
>Chapter 1: HeDgEhOg -<p>Sonic awoke, streching his arms. He smacked his lips and opened his eyes. He looked around the room. He relized, he wasn't in the same room as he usally slept in.<br>Where WAS he?  
>The room seemed to be a white room, filled with nothing but a bed. And mabye a bathroom..Seemed like it.<br>Sonic jumped out of his bed, he looked at himself. What was this on him?  
>A jumpsuit?<br>He groaned and tried getting it off. But useless, seemed stuck to him. He groaned again in anger. He walked to the edge of the room.  
>That was just it, a square room.<br>No more rooms attached, And it seemed like it had padding in it.  
>This wasn't a jail was it?<br>Cause he's a HERO.  
>Not a villian.<p>

'Oh good, SOMEONE'S finally awake.'  
>A voice spoke to him above him, or around him. But it echoed in the room.<br>"Who's there?" He asked, he shifted his body around to try and see who was talking.  
>"No need for introductions." The voice said, it was a female robotic voice, mabye older then Sonic?<br>"Well where AM I?" He asked, anger in his voice.  
>"None of your buisness.."<br>Sonic growled again, he kicked a wall. But his foot recoiled. Making him fall over. He picked himself up and looked around again. Speeding up while running around.  
>"Slow down, you'll need energy for the testing.." The voice said, her voice seemed to not change in attitude. Not anger, no happy, no nothing?<br>This was strange.  
>"Testing?" Sonic asked, He heard a voice of a door opening. He turned his body, there was a door. One he hadn't SEEN. Did it appear just now?<br>He shrugged, one way out?  
>He rushed through the door. It closed behide him, tightly shut. Sonic turned to try and open it. But it was lodged into the wall.<br>'This is strange..' Sonic thought to himself tapping the door.  
>"Alright subject. We'll be doing simple tests..Weaknesses, Disablities..anything suffering.." She said. Sonic looked at the tiles on the floor, as they started to fold up. He edged over to the wall. They didn't come closer to him. He gulped as he saw what they revealed.<br>Water. What seemed like a lake of water!  
>He looked down, was there a end to this water? What was he supposed to do?<br>"What can i do?" He asked still scared. But needed to get out of this as quick as he can.  
>The computer lady sighed, "Just get over to the next door.." She said in disqust(you could..Kind of tell) as a door unfolded from the other side. There was a platform leading to it. But seemed far away, with a big drench of whater in between it.<br>Sonic gulped. Wait..Mabye he could skim the walls?  
>That would be good! Easy, he's done it once or twice.<br>Just can't...look at the water.  
>He readed his feet, placing them on the ground. And he went off, he scalled he wall a little, but he started to skim, his feet slipping off. He closed his eyes, but didn't feel cold rush of water. But hard metal on his face.<br>He opened his eyes, he made it!  
>"Oh good, you did it." The computer lady said, she didn't sound too excited.<br>"Now can i leave?" Sonic yelled all around, looking for the computer lady.  
>"You really it'll be that easy?" She said, sarcastically.<br>Sonic groaned.'  
>"We're going to have to deal with that speed of your's." She said.<br>Sonic opened the door to the other room. He stepped through ignoring her comments now. But was still worried about it. He looked at his legs. Still fine..  
>That's good.<br>"Alright. Here's the next one." Tiles unfolded, it was just a door, mabye a bigish jump, but nothing a little super sonic speed wouldn't do!  
>"Too easy!" Sonic said cocky, as he was just about to get ready. A metal arm grabbed his legs, Sonic got surprised at this and squirmed.<br>"Hey get off!"  
>They placed a collar of somesort on his leg. It beeped for the steps he took.<br>Sonic shook off that pain as the robot arms let go and went back into the wall.  
>"Lets get this over with!"<br>Sonic started to run, getting faster. But out of nowhere, a shock came to him as he almost hit a good speed. The collar thing sped up as he shocked. Sonic growled, he shook it off. She must be hurting him now! Mabye he can dodge it!  
>He started to run again, the collar on his leg beeping faster then before. But once he reached that speed again.<br>ZAP.  
>He felt electric through his body. He coughed as it hurt him..<br>He looked at the collar on his leg. He then relized.  
>It was that? He tried prying it off with his use! It gave off a little shock.<br>"See. I told you i would get rid of it.." The computer lady spoke again.  
>Sonic growled, really angrly this time. "Who are you?" He shouted.<br>"If you really must know..Im GlaDos. Nice to meet you." She said, sounding as if it was pleasent to meet her.  
>Sonic growled again, But she interupted him. "Just get this done with hedgehog.."<br>Sonic looked at the jump. He ran, not too fast. Listening if the beeps went to fast. He got up to the jump, he looked down. It seemed like a pit!  
>He took some steps back, here he went!<br>He got a head start, he jumped a good height and reached the other side with a stumbling landing.  
>"Great. You managed to not die." GlaDos spoke to him, opening the next door.<br>Sonic rolled his eyes, he was getting tired of her..  
>He got through the door, it lead into a passage way. So he went in, the door closing right behide him.<br>"Hey Hey Hedgehog thing! Hey."  
>Sonic turned to see a tile moving from behide. It got taken off, there reavealed a robotic boy seedrian. Seemed teenagish, but his eyes shone a bright blue.<br>Sonic tilted his head in confusion.  
>"I'm gonna help you out. Okay? But you're just gonna need to..Go through a couple more. Okay? Plus, i need to get your friends." He spoke, he sounded a bit british.<br>Sonic's friends were here?  
>"Who else is here?" Sonic said getting closer.<br>"Shhh!" He shushed Sonic, getting back a bit, " I don't know, Just..Don't tell GlaDos you saw me. Alright? Bye for now."  
>Before Sonic could ask anything else, he closed the hole up with the tile.<br>"Okay im back," GlaDos spoke. Sonic couldn't meantion his friends were here..The guy said, not to tell GlaDos he was here. And SOnic wasn't asupposed to know about the others. So he had to keep quiet for now.  
>"Lets get going.." GlaDos said before opening the next door. "You get a surprise in the next room.."<br>Sonic looked down for a moment. He mummered to himself.  
>"I hope this ends well.." <p>


	2. Flying Fox

**Portal 2 Moubuis: Chapter 2.**

Subject # 2. : Flying Fox.

Miles Prower, or "Tails" was walking around his white room. He was already awake, and he naturally got curious about everything. It seemed like there was a lot of technology here. Plates in the walls hiding something. Or little sliders in the wall. It was intriguing.  
>The little fox's ears twitched as he turned his head. To the back of him was a plate of the wall sliding off and getting lifted off. There revealed a robot creature. Seemed to have lots of robot parts on him. But he seemed friendly…<br>"Uh Hey, Hey Kid." He said as his eyes shifted around the room. He signaled Tails to come closer to him. Tails looked at him, didn't seem that dangerous, so he went closer to the strange robot.  
>"I'm 'ere to help you.." He said whispering, his accent was kind of British, he seemed friendly as he spoke. So Tails looked closer at him.<br>"How so?" Tails asked, curious. He had so many questions. As to; where he was. About his friends, who he was…  
>"I'm gonna help ye' escape here, before she comes! She's a bit distracted right now…" He said, shifting his eyes more. Like he was watching for someone.<br>"She?"  
>"GlaDos!"<br>"Who's she?"  
>The robot shook his head, "No need for that now! Hurry up!" He said removing some more tiles, making a big enough hole for Tails to crawl under. Which he did. The robot put the plates back in place, kind of crocked like. But back in place.<br>"Alright, so who are you?" Tails asked turning to his rescuer.  
>"Name's Wheatley." He said extending his arm out to Tails.<br>"Miles Prower, But my friends call me Tails." Tails said shaking his head.  
>"I like Miles better, can I call you Miles? Unless I'm your friend. Then do I HAVE to call you Tails?"<br>Tails looked at him, he seemed a bit…Hyperactive.  
>"Call me anything you like, it's fine." Tails said smiling.<br>"Ah, good. So lets um. Get going." He said leading a way, down some paths with metal bars. These paths hung over more paths that were under them.  
>"Okay, Okay. Just don't lose your balance kid…" He said warning Tails as he walked. Tails nodded his head, looking down. It was very…very deep.<br>"Maybe, I can help. Do we have to go up?" Tails asked Wheatley.  
>"Uh. I think so," He answered looking up at the ceiling. He spotted a door. "Ah, yes up there."<br>"I'm going to ask you to hold on then!" Tails said getting ready, he spun his two tails in a motion. Faster and Faster until he was off the ground. Wheatley turned at Tails.  
>"AHHH! Y-Y-You're flying! You're flying!" Wheatley cried, rubbing his head. "So holding on? Meaning, we're going to..fly up there?" He gulped, worrying.<br>"Yep! Just hold on!" Tails grabbed Wheatley by the arms, and started to carry them upwards.  
>"DON'T DROP ME. DON'T DROP ME. DON'T DROP ME." Wheatley screamed as he squirmed a bit, freaking out about this…<br>Tails finally landed onto the balcony of it, and the door opened as they landed.  
>Wheatley opened his eyes, and looked around. "Oh…Okay, we're on the ground…Great." He said nodding his head, looking at Tails. Like he was his savior or something.<br>"Scared of heights?" Tails asked.  
>"Uhh…Kinda. Scared of dropping. Got dropped once. Wasn't fun." Wheatley said as he walked through the door.<br>"Really? Someone else was in here?" Tails asked, curious once again. He followed Wheatley through the door and it closed right behide them.  
>"Yeah…But she's gone now. She made it free." Wheatley said starring off into space as he walked.<br>"Oh…I know that feeling. You know, the gone feeling."  
>"Really? Kid your age?"<br>Tails nodded, and sighed. But looked ahead. "So where we off to?" He said changing the subject.  
>"Off to find others! That's our grand adventure! " He said pointing towards, somewhere…<br>"Where are they?" Tails asked.  
>Wheatley slowly looked at him. He laughed, nervously.<br>"I don't…Really know. I guessed with you…And you're other friend." He said laughing nervously.  
>Tails shook his head…Then looked at Wheatley "Other friend? Who?" He said, grabbing Wheatley's shoulder.<br>"Uh. Blue Hedgehog, young lad. GlaDos has him now." Wheatley said looking at him, then looking at the hand on his shoulder.  
>"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed.<br>"Ah! Uh, so lets just keep going!" Wheatley said trying to urge Tails forward by dragging him.  
>Tails sighed, He looked up. "Alright.<p>

They had been walking for awhile, seemed like forever to Tails.  
>"Do you even know you're way around here?" He asked, turning to Wheatley. "You were made here?"<br>"Yes Yes, I kind of do.." Wheatley said, "Memories kind of off, I kind of landed with a big bang here…" Wheatley said rubbing his head.  
>"Here? You're not from here then?"<br>"Yeah, I came from Earth at first. But some jolly ol' fat man came along."  
>"Eggman?"<br>"Yeah, that was the fat man's name. He came, and seemed to think I was 'a new project' of some sort. So he took me apart, took some memories. And figured all about these labs. And even GlaDos. So he made GlaDos like me too. But the bad thing is, he made her exactly like I remember her!  
>I remember, GlaDos started taking over. She thought he destoried her lab, and need to remake it, he tried shutting her off. I said it was no use, and told him to run! But GlaDos shut us in. With none of her toxins to kill him. She locked him away, and tried testing with him. No luck.<br>But I remember her talking to Eggman. They made some sort of a deal…He would give her FULL control, if he made some hedgehog and friends suffer…"  
>Tails looked a little shocked, he bit his lower lip and looked back at Wheatley. "Wow…"<br>"Yeah, Wow. Wonder if he remade some cores," Wheatley said curious.  
>"Cores?" Tails asked, he wanted to know all about this.<br>"They're GlaDos' personality cores. They attach to her. And supposed to make her different, some are corrupted. And can be used to destroy her. Like my friend did…"  
>Wheatley saw a door in the distance, and switched to that now. He didn't want to seem depressed.<br>"There's a door! Hopefully, it leads to your friends! And I can open this door…" Wheatley said as he started to run, he looked back at Tails. "Ya know! All these friends, it's gonna take us for-" Wheatley tripped over a broken railing. "EVERRRRRRRRRRR" He yelled as he kept falling. Tails ran and jumped after Wheatley, spinning his two tails quickly, making him go faster.  
>He grabbed Wheatley's foot and started to fly upwards.<br>"" He was screamed, covering his eyes as he didn't know Tails was carrying him upwards. He lifted one finger away from his eyes. To see Tails above him.  
>"OH! OH MY GOD. THANK YOU SO MUCH. I'LL PAY YOU BACK SOMEHOW. JUST NOT NOW." He said, he seemed like now, he was going to be a little clingy with Tails now…<br>They landed on the other edge of the platform. Tails panted, out of the breathe.  
>"THANK YOU MATE, THANK YOU." He said kneeling down and hugging Tails' leg. "I BLESS YOU AND YOU'RE FLYING FREAKY TAILS."<br>Tails smiled and panted, that flying took a lot about him..  
>"OH! You need a moment…I can wait." Wheatley said getting up, and moving away from the edge. Trying not to fall again. He watched as Tails' started to regain his breathe, his breathing went back to normal. And he stood up straight.<br>"Alright kiddo! That was just a bump in the road, am I right?" Wheatley said reassuring Tails, he patted his shoulder and smiled. His blue eyes gleamed brightly at Tails. Tails smiled back. "Yeah, right."


End file.
